


Beyond the stigma

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. When finding out that her ex-boyfriend is being investigated of being the Star City vigilante, Lena takes matters into her hands and helps Oliver, while old feelings between them resurface as Oliver in exchange helps Lena get justice for a recent frame-up.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Beyond the stigma

**Author's Note:**

> I've been considering writing some Oliver/Lena stories and some conversations with Aragorn II Elessar gave me a small inspiration and considering that in Smallville Oliver and Tess (Smallville version of Lena) were a thing, I can see Oliver/Lena happen too in Arrowverse, given the right circumstances. And just to give them a proper background, I'm going to incorporate the storyline from Smallville regarding their history and replace Year Four storyline with Reiter with the one from Smallville. Frankly, the Reiter storyline was stupid in Season 4, the only good thing coming out of it was John Constantine.
> 
> This takes place in Season 6 of Arrow and Season 3 of Supergirl and let's just say that both shows happen on the same Earth.
> 
> And no, Oliver is not in relationship with Felicity, since she's helping Lyla track down Cayden because we all know how stupid it was that she got away scot-free with freeing him.
> 
> Frankly, James/Lena wasn't that bad but the main issue was that there had been no buildup to the relationship, therefore it made very little sense and Lena was shown to go into morally grey area, since she cut a deal with the District Attorney in exchange for helping with another criminal she would drop all charges against James as the Guardian. While Lena surely did care about James, it's obvious that both of them would break up due to their differences of opinions on their methods.
> 
> I can see Oliver being a bit sour about Lena's methods too but he'd be more understanding and try to set Lena on a better path, since that's just who he is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Lena Luthor was in her apartment after having to buy CatCo from the media mogul Morgan Edge as she turned on the TV and watched in shock the news on Channel 52.

" _With the discovery of a shocking photograph, which seems to finally solve the mystery haunting Star City for the past two years. Who is the Green Arrow? This photo which was provided exclusively for Channel 52 provides unequivocal proof of the identity of the vigilante known as the Green Arrow…"_

Lena dropped the remote in shock to see her former boyfriend from college, Oliver Queen revealed as the vigilante known as the Green Arrow. She picked her phone and dialed a number. "I need a flight to Star City. Tonight."

* * *

After being interrogated by Agent Samanda Watson and after she left, Rene entered Oliver's office. "Oliver, you got an unscheduled visitor."

"Who is it?" Oliver asked.

"Lena Luthor." Rene said and Oliver stiffened for a few moments.

"Let her in." Oliver ordered before turned to Quentin. "Could you leave me and Lena in private?"

"You know Lena Luthor?" Quentin asked.

"From college. It's been a long time, though." Oliver admitted as Quentin and Rene left.

A moment later, a dark-haired woman with green eyes in a dress entered as she smiled at Oliver. "It's been a while, Oliver."

"Hey, Lena." Oliver smiled.

"Hi, Oliver." Lena kissed him on his cheek, while he did the same.

"It's been a long time. What brings you to Star City?" Oliver asked.

"I saw the news and I needed to know how were you doing." Lena revealed and Oliver blinked.

"I'm surprised you care, considering what I kept telling you about your brother." Oliver said, not resentfully but in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Look, I know but I thought I could make him listen. I know now how naïve that was from me. But what can I do for you?" Lena offered. "Look, you saved my life on Lian Yu and I promised you I'd never tell anyone your secret. I'm sorry about Laurel and Sara and I wish I'd been there for you. If there's something I can do for you to—"

"Lena, I appreciate the offer but I can't ask you to do this for me." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you can't ask me to idly stand aside, while the FBI arrests you." Lena insisted. "I can help you get them off your back. What is the name of the woman investigating you?"

"Samanda Watson." Oliver said and Lena sighed.

"Figures. I've crossed paths with her before. I'll handle it." Lena said and Oliver narrowed his eyes as she chuckled. "Come on, Oliver, you know I'm not Lex. What do you take me for?"

Oliver chuckled. "You know I don't like when you do that."

"Can't help a tease, can't I?" Lena tapped Oliver's nose playfully as she kissed him.

* * *

Lena was in the Star City subsidiary of L-Corp, when Watson entered her office.

"Lena Luthor. Long time no see." Watson said.

"Agent Watson." Lena said politely. "I see you're on a witch hunt again."

"Just because you've covered your tracks, it doesn't mean you're innocent. And the same goes for Oliver Queen. Your ex. Or should I say, 'the Green Arrow'?" Watson said.

"I've been researching your methods. Blackmailing people to testify is illegal, do you know that? And besides, you're attempting to arrest a vigilante, who was recognized by the President as a hero. I'm certain that is illegal. And my team in L-Corp confirmed that the leaked photo has been doctored, therefore Oliver Queen cannot be the Green Arrow. And the Attorney General is certainly not happy that you came against the Star City mayor with a warrant, when your only piece of evidence is a photo that might have been doctored." Lena smirked and Watson glared. "So here's what's going to happen. Either you withdraw your investigation, effective immediately and you will not as much as stare at Oliver Queen or his family and friends or you can hand over your badge and a gun to your superior. Either way, you're going to leave him and everyone close to him alone. What's it going to be?"

Watson seethed, realizing she had been beaten as she turned around and walked away. "Well played, Miss Luthor. But this isn't over."

* * *

"Lena came through." Oliver said as they met in the lair. "The FBI is off my back and we have the location of Cayden James and his associates. They've got nowhere to run."

"Did your ex-girlfriend tell you their location?" Dinah asked.

"Not Lena." Oliver shook his head.

* * *

Cayden James was with his associates, Vigilante, Ricardo Diaz and Black Siren being among them preparing a plan to cripple Star City's infrastructure before they heard explosions as the compound rocked.

"We're under attack!" Diaz shouted as he pulled out his gun.

"How did they find us?" Cayden demanded as he tried to hack into the security measures and kill Team Arrow before turning to Black Siren. "You traitor! I saved your life and this is how you repay me?!"

"I'm done being anyone's bitch." Black Siren sneered, unleashing her Siren Cry and sending Cayden, Diaz and Vigilante flying back. Diaz crashed towards a wall with his bones shattered and he fell to the floor, bleeding out and succumbing to his injuries. Vigilante got up, with his mask destroyed as he took it off and Team Arrow stared in shock at seeing his face.

"Andy?" Diggle stared in disbelief.

Not hesitating and still angry about Andy getting Laurel killed, Oliver shot him in the throat and Andy gasped for air as blood filled his mouth before he slumped back.

Diggle was shocked at first but relaxed after a moment. At least he didn't have his brother's blood on his hands and Oliver got the justice he needed for Laurel.

Dinah, Rene and Curtis in the meantime took down the rest of Cayden's men before Cayden raised his hands in surrender.

Oliver aimed an arrow at Cayden. "Cayden James. You have failed this city."

"The feds should've been able to take you out, Queen." Cayden sneered.

"You'll need to do better than try to take me down with a doctored photo." Oliver growled before knocking Cayden out as he turned to Black Siren, smiling. "Thanks for tipping us off."

"You should thank your girlfriend and the blondie. Cayden made the security measures impenetrable but luckily Lena Luthor is a very resourceful woman and Felicity can be smart in some situations, from what I gather." Laurel smiled.

* * *

Lena was in Oliver's penthouse as she was watching TV.

" _The Star City vigilante known as the Green Arrow, helped apprehend a hacktivist who compromised national security and Star City's infrastructure, known as Cayden James, who is now charged with acts of terrorism and attempted murder and framing…_ "

Lena pressed 'mute' on the remote as she saw Oliver enter. "So, Cayden James is under arrest now. Are you satisfied?"

Oliver smiled. "At least I took him down. Then I would have to take down another villain and another and another…"

"What is it?" Lena asked, wondering why was Oliver worried.

"Slade told me that I can't walk between two worlds. That I need to choose between being a father that William needs and the hero this city needs. What do you think I should do?" Oliver asked.

"Well, how about Harper? You taught him most of your moves, didn't you?" Lena suggested and Oliver smiled.

"You always got some good ideas, do you?" Oliver said.

"And you've never condemned me for them for worrying how they might backfire or how I might abuse them." Lena said. "You and Kara are among the few people, who treat me like a real person, not like a Luthor."

"Your name doesn't need to define you. It may be a part of you but you can forge your own way. That's what we've done." Oliver said.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Lena asked as they looked outside the window.

"Yeah. And… we've never tried to restart what we had since the island." Oliver said as Lena sighed, turning to him.

"We've been through a lot, Oliver but do you honestly think this is going somewhere? If I'm being honest, I'm not sure." Lena said.

"Well, sometimes you need to take a leap of faith to try new things. Isn't that what you used to say?" Oliver teased as Lena chuckled, wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck.

"You always know how to convince me." Lena smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Oliver took off Lena's top as she unbuttoned his shirt, while they laid down on the couch before Oliver unclipped her bra and dropped it on the floor until they stripped each other of their clothes and Lena moaned as she felt Oliver giving in before they kissed fiercely again, enjoying their passionate night, bathing in the moonlight.

* * *

After clearing Lena's name regarding the lead poisoning of children, behind which was Morgan Edge, Edge was in his office, about to put his files into a shredder and destroy any clues that would track back to him before an arrow shot the shredder and destroyed it. Edge paled as he turned around to face the Emerald Archer, who was not in forgiving mood for Edge framing Oliver's girlfriend for the lead poisoning of children.

"Morgan Edge, you have failed this city!" The Green Arrow snarled.

Edge screamed as he clutched his shoulder, where the archer had shot him, and Oliver confiscated Edge's files and sent them to the authorities, leaving FBI to arrest him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that given good writing, Oliver/Lena can work, since they do have some similarities, regarding that they are trying to redeem their family names.
> 
> I briefly considered doing the twist with Vigilante being the real Adrian Chase but that seemed too cliché and repetitive at this point, so I wanted to do something different this time. Let's just say that Andy being Vigilante is a result of Flashpoint, with Andy surviving when Diggle shot him. Considering what an immoral scumbag Andy was, it makes sense he would be a ruthless vigilante/serial killer with no regards towards collateral damage and civilians caught into crossfire.
> 
> And don't get me started on how annoying it was that Black Siren was evil the ¾ of the season because almost everyone, asides from Oliver and Quentin treated her like crap, mainly Dinah because the twist with Vince being the Vigilante ruined her.
> 
> Hope that Earth-2 Laurel being Oliver's double agent working undercover in Cayden's cabal works here.
> 
> And don't get me started on how lame and overpowered Diaz was and it was never explained how did Diaz even find out about Oliver being the Green Arrow and therefore leaking the phot in the first place, so in this Cayden was the one behind the leaked photo, as it was assumed at first in Season 6.
> 
> And while the plot with Cayden's son being killed made me feel some sympathy for him, it's apparently what the showrunners want us to do, for us to sympathize with the main villain and wonder if they can be redeemed, like with Darhk or Merlyn. I'll admit I felt bad for Cayden, Cicada, Astra and Savitar for example but most of the villains deserve no sympathies.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
